twohalfmenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Walden, He Die. I Clean Room.
Mr. Walden, He Die. I Clean Room is the 8th episode of Season 11. It aired on November 21, 2013. Summary Walden is forced to accept Rose's help when the liaison between Alan and Lyndsey puts him in danger. Plot Alan finds out that Larry believes Lyndsey is having an affair. He has hired a private investigator to watch the beach house and he believes the guy is Walden, based on a photo clicked by the PI. Alan does nothing to correct Larry for fear of getting beaten up. Walden is furious with Alan when he learns of this and warns Alan to clear the air soon. While Alan is out with Larry, Larry reveals that Lyndsey even cheated on an another guy (Alan) with him. Walden is picked up by Rose in a taxicab, who claims that Walden is being followed. They escape before Walden can be shot by a hit man hired by Larry. The hit man tails them but Rose manages to evade him. Rose suggests that they lay low at a place that the hit man will least expect Walden to be. They check into a sleazy motel, whose manager lusts after Walden. Alan and Larry go to the beach house to find Lyndsey. Larry rejects Alan's suggestion to go to a bar and pick some women. Rose and Walden apologize to each other for all of the grief between them, and ultimately end up kissing and sleeping together. Larry confronts Lyndsey and she claims that she rented it to enact his fantasy that she has an affair and arranged for a threesome with Jenny. Alan is disgusted that Lyndsey is willing to go on with the threesome in the same house that he lives in, while Jenny taunts her uncle on this. Larry calls the investigator who is revealed to be Rose after learning that Lyndsey supposedly wasn't cheating on him and tells her that he doesn't need her services (as the private investigator) anymore, indicating that Rose is not done manipulating people. She warns Walden, who she just finished having sex with not to get in touch with anyone or Larry will have him killed. Meanwhile, Walden thinks that he is still a wanted man and ends up naked in the bushes outside his motel room while being pursued by the stoned manager. Cast *Ashton Kutcher *Jon Cryer *Amber Tamblyn *Conchata Ferrell Title quotation from Walden, pretending to be a foreign housekeeper in order to dodge the "hitman" outside his motel room. Guest Starring *Courtney Thorne-Smith *Melanie Lynskey *D.B. Sweeney *Brian Stepanek Quotes *'Jenny': Ooh, Capt’n Crunch. That’s the only man I put in my mouth. *'Jenny': This is why I love being gay. If some guy finds out I’m banging his girlfriend, it’s not an angry phone call. I get a dozen roses and a copy of the video. *'Rose': You’re being followed! Walden: By you. *'Lyndsey': I’m not here to sleep with Walden. I’m here to sleep with someone else. Remember how you told me it was your fantasy to see me with another woman? Well I’m here to make your fantasy come true. That’s why I rented this beautiful beach house from Walden. *'Jenny': OK, which one wants to watch? (Jenny points to Alan) Jenny: If it’s him, I’m going to have to charge double. *'Larry': Is this for real? Lyndsey: Happy Birthday baby! Jenny: I’ll send you a copy of the video. Larry: Isn’t this great? Lindsay isn’t a cheating whore. She’s just a whore. Trivia *This is the first appearance of Rose since Advantage: Fat, Flying Baby. * Evelyn and Judith do not appear in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 11